


All Hallows' Eve

by QueenXIV



Series: Halloween Nights [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: AU, Halloween, Happy Halloween!, M/M, Spirits, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean did not know that would be his best Halloween and his most spiritual one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's a Halloween special for you all! It's short but hey! I do not have time, gotta celebrate Halloween!

When I moved to Ireland with my family I certainly did not think I would end up making the stupidest friends in town or that I would spend my favourite celebration in an old, scary cemetery full of faded tombstones and a scary fog that reminded me of a scary film. My peer shouted and screamed, throwing candy wrappers here and there and yelling for god knows why. 

But I was yet to know that would be my best Halloween. 

Michael, one of the duded that was supposedly my friends grasped my elbow and made me go with them, giving me candy to eat and then throw the paper to the ground. They laughed loudly when I did it but they did not see how I faked that my shoe had got unlaced and I kneeled and grabbed the paper again, putting it in my pocket. 

“Isn’t this place scary as shit?” one of them asked me, with a wink and a wiggle of eyebrows. I nodded with a grimace and proceeded to look around the place. Vines and plants grew everywhere, not a single tombstone was well cared for and they kept throwing rocks at them or kicking them. I wondered how they would feel if someone did this to their relatives tombs. 

Two hours later, an hour past midnight, they decided they had had enough and invited me to go with them to Daniel’s house, where a party was being held but I declined and told them I wasn’t feeling well. They mocked me but when they saw my frown they quickly clapped my shoulder and wished me a good night, leaving me alone at the graveyard. 

I strolled around the graveyard because even though it gave me chills and I had always been a bit frightened of those type of things something told me I shouldn’t leave. Suddenly I noticed something gold in one of the graveyards and I kneeled down in front of it and started clearing the tombstone of all the vines and different gross things that had covered it. 

Aidan Turner, 1869-1890. God will welcome you and your good soul. 

Something inside me froze. Oh god, he died so young. It was during the famine so that was probably why… I stood up again, still looking down at the tombstone, and a closed my eyes, sighing softly. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” A cheerful voice asked me from behind, startling me. I turned around quickly and stared at the boy who had asked me. He couldn’t be older than twenty, and he had dark curly hair and dark eyes, his smile the brightest I had ever seen. It didn’t hurt that he was very handsome. Yet, he was dressed with strange clothes, like he was dressed up as someone from the nineteenth century.

“Uh, oh, just, you know, walking around. Celebrating Halloween, I guess.” 

“Oh, Samhain.” He exclaimed, his smile growing wider. “It’s been years since I last celebrated it, I used to love it. My family and I would crave pumpkin to guide the spirits of our relatives, so they wouldn’t get lost on their way home. The kids around town always used to try and scare us older kids but they always lost, we scared them first!” He ranted, growing more and more excited with each word. He kneeled down in front of the tombstone and touched the faded golden letters with nostalgia. I scrunched my eyebrows. He talked about his last Halloween like it was hundred of years ago.

“What do you do?” He asked. 

“What?” I asked surprised. 

“For Samhain, what do you do?” 

“Oh, well, we went trick or treating and then… Well, we just came here and my friends got a bit wild… In fact they are kind of jerks and started throwing papers around…”

“Oh, I see… That’s disrespectful for the death… Maybe we should pick them up? Can you help me?” 

“Of course.” I answered with a smile, feeling glad that I had known that boy. We started picking up papers, chatting about trivialities and I grew happier and happier each moment I spent with him. Afterwards we sat down under an big, old tree and continued chatting but I was growing cold and it was getting late and my parents would probably grow worried soon. 

It was four o’clock when I got up and told him I had to go. He got up too with the help of my hand, his cold as ice in mine. 

“So, it was really nice to meet. I am very glad I decided to leave the place for today…” he said with a dreamy smile, his eyes twinkling. I smiled at him, a blush covering my cheeks, but I was glad it was too dark to see it. 

“It was really nice meeting you, too. By the way, we never said our names. I am Dean O’Gorman.” I said extending my hand. My he just stared at it, a soft smile in his face. Then he looked up at me and leant towards me, his cold yet soft lips touched mine softly, a chill running down mine spine with the touch. Even though his lips were cold I felt warm all over. When I went to respond the kiss he had already separated our lips. He was still smiling when he touched my hand softly, his fingers slipping between mine. 

“My name is Aidan Turner.” 

And then he just faded like he had been a shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
